Don and Jess: Playing with Matches
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So to brighten everyone's days, I'm not going to mention the problems with Danny and Lindsay and I'm going to focus completely on our happy couple since they haven't had many moments since the honeymoon. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here and still alive after the last chapter of Missing. Wow does that sentence look familiar. Oh right I typed that after the proposal story when I left THAT as a cliff hanger. Anywho, time for the next part of Don and Jess. Ok you know how I said the Noah's Ark episode was the weirdest? Well I was wrong. Dying in a port-a-potty, that's just, I don't know what to say to that. And a flying street racer hitting a fire truck. Good Lords, this episode definitely takes it in weird factors. So to brighten everyone's days, I'm not going to mention the problems with Danny and Lindsay and I'm going to focus

completely on our happy couple since they haven't had many moments since the honeymoon. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I give you guys Don AND Danny, will you please stop making me type that I don't own this? Well maybe Mac and Danny cause if anyone is getting Don, it's me. *looks back and sees Sarah and angry mob* Oh Crap. Maybe I shouldn't of said that!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You can't be serious." Jess said as she set the table.

"I'm telling ya Jess, there is a dating website for convicts." Don said, stirring dinner.

"Looks like dating for single men not in jail just got a lot harder." Jess said with a laugh.

Don smiled. "Makes me happy I already have someone."

Jess smirked over her shoulder. "You really think I would ever go to a website for a date?"

Don cleared his throat. "I don't know, but I do know that if I add anything to that response I will be toast."

Jess laughed and kissed Don. "You are so smart." she moved back to the table. "Though your case makes mine look normal."

Don let out a laugh. "Ah yes, the flaming luge racer. That cause of death makes me want to walk around in flame resistant clothes."

"Babe, our salaries can't cover a new wardrobe for you." Jess said. "You'll just have to risk it."

Don pouted. "Fine but if I burst into flames..."

Jess smirked. "I'll feel very bad that I didn't use all our money to keep you safe."

They both glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. They ate dinner then settled in the living room.

"God, I'm really starting to wonder if the people of our great city have lost it." Jess said.

"Hon, half these people never had anything to lose in the first place." Don said, patting Jess' knee.

"Yeah and the sad part is, that half is made up of the NYPD." Jess said.

Don laughed. "I take offense to that. You and I are very smart."

Jess raised a brow. "And what about our CSI friends?"

Don held up his hands. "I plead the fifth on that."

Jess laughed and laid her head on Don's shoulder. "I should tell Stella and Lindsay you said that."

Don looked down at Jess. "You wouldn't."

Jess gave him a kiss. "No I wouldn't. Cause then they would hurt you and I rather like you in one piece."

Don returned the kiss. "Nice to know."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Early the next morning, before either of them had to be up for work, Don laid in bed watching Jess sleep. Since picking up the habit on their honeymoon, Don had done it whenever he could.

"Am I really that interesting?" Jess asked.

Don smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

Jess opened her eyes and smiled at Don. "Long enough to know that you have gone over every inch of my face at least twice."

Don leaned down and kissed her. "Three times but who's counting."

Jess laughed as Don rolled her onto her back and placed himself part way over her.

"I don't know about you," Don said. "but I have no desire to go into work today."

Jess felt herself warm at the suggestive tone of Don's voice. "I think Jarvis would know something's up if we both called in sick."

Don shook his head. "Nah, I told him yesterday we might not show today."

"And just what did he say to that?" Jess asked, her smile getting even bigger.

"He laughed and said it was about time we skipped work for a little married fun." Don said.

Jess felt herself blush. "I don't believe it."

Don smiled. In his mind there was nothing more beautiful then Jess blushing.

"Believe it. Mulligan had to pick up his jaw off the floor after Jarvis said that one. He said he'd see us tomorrow."

Jess' smile was now as big as it could get. "Well then," she placed her arms around Don's neck. "if we're not expected." Not bothering to finish her sentence, Jess pulled Don down for a nice wake up call.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Three hours later, the happy couple were sitting on the couch enjoying a late breakfast. Thankfully Mia had spent the night at Jason's so they didn't have to worry about Jason coming to get her.

"We should skip work more often." Jess said as she placed her plate down on the coffee table.

Don placed his plate down as well. "I agree. Though I doubt Jarvis will let us do it too often. The chief probably wouldn't like that."

"The chief doesn't like anything we do." Jess said. "The man nearly had a stroke when finding out that Jarvis was leaving us as partners after we got married."

Don laughed. "That was a sight. And well worth keeping us hidden from him."

Jess shifted her position and laid her head in Don's lap. She moved so she was facing up and could see Don's face.

"So are we just going to stay here all day?" Jess asked.

"Do you have something in mind?" Don asked.

Jess shrugged. "Not really but I think a little fresh air would do us some good."

Don nodded. "Alright. But let's not go just yet." He carefully moved Jess so they were both laying out on the couch. "I just want to lay here for a bit."

Jess settled her head on Don's chest. "I have no problem with that."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat on a park bench waiting for Don to get back with the coffee he insisted they needed.

"I know you said you don't need it." Don said as he approached the bench with

two steaming cups. "But I saw you yawning five minutes ago."

Jess took the cup Don offered her and gave him a look. "Could that have something to do with what we did right after waking this morning?"

Don coughed as he sipped his coffee. "Do I hear you complaining."

Jess smiled. "I wasn't! But I also wasn't the only one yawning."

Don gave a sheepish smile. "Busted huh?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying their coffee and each other's company.

"I love you Don." Jess said.

Don smiled and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "I love you too Jess."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So I hope that fills everyone's needed Don and Jess moments for a while. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Oh! look, I'm still here! The angry mob is on my side now! It's Sarah once more!!! I'm gonna keep on plugging myself! iluvmytv-ugottaproblem !!!!!!!! And now that Lacy's taking off to Vermont, you can go read my stories because there won't be any updates!!

Hey there might be! I don't know if I'll have a signal.


End file.
